Esquilada
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Las Mane Six han sido imbuidas con el poder del arcoíris por el Árbol de la armonía. Celestia y Luna Les han informado que hay que hacer una peregrinación al monasterio de la Orden de la Armonía, donde se les enseñaran los secretos más profundos de su nueva magia. Pero hay una condición muy importante: todas van Raparse la cola y la melena. Rarity obviamente no esta contenta.
**Esquilada** **(1)** **Autor Original: RHJunior** **Traducción: Qin El Kirin** **Resumen:**

Las Mane Six han sido imbuidas con el poder del arcoíris por el Árbol de la armonía. Celestia y Luna se han reunido con ellas, para informarles que se ha solicita su presencia. Y para ello es necesario hacer una peregrinación al monasterio de la Orden de la Armonía, donde se les enseñaran los secretos más profundos de su nueva magia.

Pero hay una condición muy importante: Tienen que ir como suplicantes. Lo que significa que todas ellas tienen que afeitarse sus crines y colas.

Por supuesto Rarity no está contenta, y procede a demostrar a todos que hará lo necesario para que eso no suceda.

Una historia alternativa de la historia -última noche juntos- por Pen Stroke...

 **Notas :**

inspirado por -Last night Together- por Pen Stroke.

* * *

-¿Qué?- Celestia dijo sorprendida.

-Dije que no- respondió Rarity con aire decidido. -¡No me voy a cortar la crine ni la cola para ningún Monasterio!-

Habían llegado a callejón sin salida. Las Mane Six habían hecho un gran e increíble descubrimiento. La Caja de los Secretos había sido abierta y esta a su vez las imbuyo con el poder del arco iris de la armonía, se les había dado un nuevo hogar en la forma del castillo de la amistad. A continuación Celestia y Luna habían llegado para informarles que su formación estaba casi completa... todo lo que quedaba era una peregrinación a un monasterio. El mismo monasterio oculto donde hace mucho tiempo Celestia y Luna habían aprendido primero de la existencia de los elementos de la armonía en su búsqueda para derrotar Discord. Ahí aprenderían los últimos secretos de la magia de la armonía de los monjes y sus tomos antiguos. Ellas se quedarían ahí por sólo unos pocos días o semanas, pero ese no era el problema.

El problema era que para poder entrar, todas ellas (incluso las propias Celestia y Luna) iría como suplicantes. Lo cual significaba que se esperaba que se cortaran las crines y las colas. La mayoría de ellas se habían resignado a esto.

Pero había dos presentes que no estaban tan felices con esto. El único miembro masculino en la habitación era de otra opinión.

-¡Esto es horrible!- Dijo Spike, agarrándose la cabeza. -¿Rarity... Calva? ¡Es... es una profanación!- dijo mientras miraba con horror a Celestia.

-Digamos que es una broma!-

Rarity, como era previsible, tampoco estaba feliz. -Sí, digamos que esto es una especie de broma- dijo.

-Rarity, este viaje es esencial- dijo Twilight. -Tenemos que ir a este monasterio para aprender más sobre los poderes del arco iris que tenemos ahora y para ganar más iluminación en lo que significan y cómo se utilizan…-

-Y para hacer eso- dijo Rarity, con las orejas dobladas hacia atrás y los ojos muy abiertos -¿es necesario que nuestras crines y colas sean totalmente esquiladas? ¿En qué cosmología tiene esto algún sentido?-

-Es un gesto simbólico de humildad- dijo Luna aunque tenía el ceño fruncido.

Con las cejas haciendo una línea Rarity dijo -Un gesto- y agregó con desdén -Lo siento sus Altezas, pero no voy a hacer esto, déjenme fuera- y levantándose de su asiento, continúo. -Ahora que esto está resuelto, debo volver a la tienda. Buenos días sus Majestades- Con eso salió de la sala del trono, mientras arrojaba hacia atrás altivamente su melena ahora en peligro al pasar por la puerta.

El resto de las Mane Six se sorprendieron. Las princesas se quedaron sin palabras. A Twilight prácticamente le estaba dando un ataque. Como era posible que alguien pudiera pura y simple negarse a una solicitud hecha por Celestia. Mientras que la antes mencionada por decir lo menos estaba igual de atónita. Ella nunca había recibido una negativa absoluta de cualquiera de sus pequeños ponis para absolutamente nada en toda su larga vida. Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Luna se encontró igualmente aturdida... pero por sentirse aun fuera de lugar en esta era más indulgente decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermana y dejar que la Fashionista se fuera.

Las demás la vieron salir aturdidas. Applejack fue el primero en hablar finalmente. -Bueno, debimos habernos imaginarnos que ella sería la primera en decir algo- dijo resoplando.

-Yo te puedo decir que lo veía venir- dijo Rainbow Dash. -Lo siento Princesas, pero en el mismo momento en que dijeron que debíamos mostramos en el monasterio con nuestros crines y colas esquilados, sabía que Rarity enloquecería.-

-Esto es indignante- dijo Luna con ira en su voz y Golpeando un casco con tanta fuerza que el suelo del Palacio de Cristal se estrelló. -¿Vamos a renunciar a este vital paso hacia la iluminación por el bien de la quisquillosa vanidad de una yegua?-

-Yo estoy con Rarity- proclamó Spike desafiante. -Obligarla a rasurarse su hermosa melena y cola…-

-Spike, esto es necesario…- Celestia dijo algo exasperada.

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó demandante Spike. -¿Algún vejete en un monasterio?-

-¡Spike!- le llamó la atención Twilight. Para luego comenzar bailar en la punta de las pezuñas llena de ansiedad. Y luego dijo -Voy a... Voy a hablar con ella-

-Y yo voy contigo- dijo Celestia. -Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerla entrar en razón entre nosotras.-

-Eso va doble para el resto de nosotras- dijo Applejack, acomodándose su sombrero y siguiéndolas. Las otras pronto hicieron una línea recta fuera del castillo. El grupo dirigido por Twilight y Celestia marchó a través de Ponyville hacia Carrusel Boutique y se encontraron la entrada Bloqueada por Rarity. La modista ya las esperaba con una pezuña en alto.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no- dijo ella mordazmente. -Ustedes no van a atacarme todas a la vez y someterme por fuerza de números. Si quieren hablar conmigo y me quieren convencer a que me someta a esta... esta PROFANACIÓN, usted van a hablar conmigo de una en una, como ponis civilizadas. Esas son mis condiciones. Y eso va para ustedes tres también, sus Altezas- dijo a unas atónitas Celestia, Luna y Twilight. -Decidan entre ustedes quien hablará en primer lugar, pero yo no voy a ser abrumada por su cantidad... o por las tiaras. Las voy a estar esperando en el interior. –Así que toquen cuando se hayan decidido.- Y con esto la puerta se cerró de golpe en sus caras.

Una vez más el Trio real se encontró estupefacto. -No puedo creer que va a hacer esto- dijo Celestia aun molesta.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. -Usted realmente no sabe cuan fanáticamente dedicada a la moda es ella, princesa- y luego agregó -Hubo esta vez en que leyó en una revista sobre éste capricho de la moda en Canterlot. Así que nos hizo que la ayudáramos a conseguir esta raíz de jengibre tallada y... y... nos hizo jurar no decir lo que pasó nunca a ningún poni, ups...- finalmente se detuvo la yegua púrpura mientras enrojecía como frambuesa.

Celestia se quedó mirando a su antigua alumna con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Ella no lo hizo?- dijo Celestia. Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron entre sí. El proverbial gato estaba fuera de la bolsa. Finalmente asintieron. -... ¡Ouch!- fue todo lo que Celestia pudo decir.

-Fue Terrible- dijo Fluttershy. -Ella no se pudo sentar bien por una semana.- y se estaba quedando corta. Diez segundos después de la aplicación de ese fatídico jengibre, la boutique de Rarity parecía como si alguien hubiera tomado a la mascota de Rarity la gata Opalescence, la hubiera hecho crecer al tamaño de una MANTICORA y procedido entonces a bañarla con una manguera contra incendios. Incluso una vez que el jengibre fue desalojado, lo único que había terminado las lágrimas y el drama, fue que Rarity sentara su trasero en un bote de helado. Rarity aún se ponía roja de al verguenza por el incidente hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Podríamos seguir adelante?- declaró Twilight, mientras se sobaba la frente con un casco. -El punto es que sí, ella irá a extremos increíbles por el bien de la moda y la belleza. Y si piensa que su vanidad se ve amenazada, enterrara las garras con suficientemente fuerza para parar a Tirek en seco.-

-Eso es todo, voy a entrar- dijo Rainbow Dash. Y empujando a un lado a las demás entró. Entonces se escucharon voces que se alzaron por unos momentos. Después comenzaron los gritos. Y finalmente un altercado menor. Al siguiente momento Rainbow Dash atada en un rollo de tela de vestido y amordazada salió volando por la puerta principal en una ola de magia. Ella se las arregló para desenredar a sí misma y escupir el fajo de tul. -Ella, mmm- dudo considerando que decir la Pegaso. -Ella no tomó muy bien cuando le dije que la obligaríamos a ir, si no veíamos obligadas a hacerlo.-

-No- dijo Celestia con firmeza. -No la vamos a obligar a que haga nada.-

-Ciertamente... ¿por qué no?- dijo Luna indignada.

-¿Qué bien haría?- le contestó Celestia. -Nosotras mismas tuvimos que al ir al monasterio por nuestra propia voluntad la primera vez. No se puede obligar a ningún poni a tomar el camino de la iluminación hermana y si la obligamos a participar…-

-¿Quiere eso decir, que puedes llevar a un poni a la sabiduría pero no puedes hacerlo pensar? - Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Hubo una pausa larga y dolorosa. -Eh, yo no lo diría de esa manera- dijo Celestia y haciendo una mueca agregó. -No, si yo puedo evitarlo... No. Esto requiere que se haga con más tacto. Vamos a hacer lo que ella pide y le hablaremos una a la vez.-

Todas ellas accedieron de mala gana.

Fueron necesarios tres días antes de que el mensaje finalmente consiguiera llegar a su destino.

* * *

Twilight fue la primera en acercarse a Rarity. La encontró en la cocina que se ubica en la parte posterior de su tienda. Mientras ella ponía el té y galletas en la mesa. -Ah, hola Twilight- dijo Rarity. -Ya sospechaba que serías la primera. Toma asiento por favor.-

Twilight tomó un cojín y se sentó en la mesa. Esta era una Rarity completamente diferente de la melodramática de hace apenas un par de horas. -¿Y por qué lo pensaste? -preguntó mientras tomaba un biscotti.

Rarity le sirvió a ambas una taza y se sentó con un suspiro y un con giro de los ojos. -Eres la Autonombrada princesa de amistad, cariño- dijo. -Esa fue una gran pista.- y mientras tomaba su taza agregó -Además te conozco. Y a tal grado que pensé que serias la que menos lo entendería.- entonces hizo pausa para tomar un sorbo de su Té y después continuar. -Y cuando no entiendes algo, simplemente no puedes dejarlo por la paz.-

-¿Quien menos entendió?- Dijo Twilight.

-Twilight querida, de todos los ponis en nuestro pequeño grupo, tu eres la que absolutamente menos entiende de moda y belleza- dijo ella. -Oh, las otras pueden ser muy malas en "Eso" pero... bueno para ti todo es utilitario. No quiere decir que no eres preciosa querida, pero... Bueno, tengamos en cuenta el peinado de tu crin querida. -Ella se estiró y tocó el fleco de Twilight.- Fluttershy se cuida El pelo meticulosamente. Pinkie cultiva activamente su alegre y efervescente aspecto. Applejack no hace mucho con su melena o la cola, pero aun así ella se hace cargo de ellos; Ella piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero al menos sabe qué es tener un estilo. Incluso el estilo despeinado por el viento de Rainbow Dash es un estilo. A pesar de que moriría antes que ella lo admita por supuesto.

Tu crin y cola por otro lado- dijo Rarity mientras señalaba la melena de Twilight. -Corte simple, con flequillo. A pesar de que eres una princesa, no vas más allá de lo funcional y que sea lo suficiente para mantener tu cola lejos de tus pezuñas y tu melena fuera de tus ojos- Ella parecía lamentarse, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Twilight.- Y tienes una cara tan bonita; si te decidieras a probar un estilo diferente, uno que enmarca tu cara apropiadamente... bueno.- Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró Twilight a los ojos.- Mi charla de la moda, belleza y glamour, se que es como si te hablara en otro idioma, es como si transmitieran en una longitud de onda que ni siquiera puedes percibir. Simplemente podría estar usando un silbato para perros.

Twilight enrojeció, era difícil decir si por el cumplido o la implicación que no podía comprender algo que está enfrente de ella. -No soy completamente ignorante sobre ese tipo de cosa, Rarity…-

Rarity sacudió la cabeza.- no, no eres ignorante. Es sólo que para ti es invisible. Para ti, la crin y la cola son sólo montones de pelo pegados en la cabeza y la cola. Tu no ves lo que veo cuando miro a las crines y la cola de una yegua.

-¿Y qué es lo que ves?- inquirió Twilight.

-Sus joyas de la corona- dijo Rarity. Mirando hacia abajo con las mejillas rojas. -Todas ustedes creen que soy vanidosa e infantil.-

Twilight resoplo. -Por supuesto que sí. La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna están pidiendo que hagamos un pequeño cosa.-

Rarity no pudo menos que respirar por la nariz -Twilight yo creo que te cortarías tu propia cabeza si Celestia te lo pidiera- dijo irritada. -sin embargo y más exactamente querida, no es Celestia o Luna quién está pidiendo esto de nosotras. Son esos ponis en el monasterio.- Ella se incorporó y golpeó una pezuña en la mesa. -¡Y ellos lo saben muy bien!-

-Rarity, Celestia va a participar también.- dijo Twilight. -ella misma lo hizo la primera vez que ella y Luna fueron al monasterio para aprender del Árbol de la armonía y los elementos. ¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?-

-Sí, y oí cosas que aparentemente tu no- Rarity resopló. -¡Están exigiendo esto de sus princesas! ¡Ya lo han hecho una vez! ¡Y lo están haciendo de nuevo! ¡Y a ti también! ¡Y para el resto de nosotras! ¿Por qué cree que estoy poniendo tantos peros? ¡Debido a que ninguna de ustedes tiene el valor de hacerlo! ¿No me digas que incluso tú no estás un poco molesta por tener que ser esquilada como una oveja?-

-Rarity, si esto no le importa a las princesas ¿por qué debería importarte a ti? -Twilight se quejó.

-Porque a ellas no les importa y vaya que debería- dijo Rarity. - O lo hace, pero lo están ocultando tan profundo que nadie lo ve. Le importaría a cualquier yegua de su época o de todas las épocas que han vivido, si se le pidiera hacer esto...- se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo a la copa tomada entre sus pezuñas.

Rarity suavemente coloca su taza de té. -Twilight- dijo. -¿Dime cuánto recuerdas acerca de las guerras Grifo?-

Desconcertada en el repentino cambio de tema, Twilight no obstante comienza a narrar los hechos de memoria. -la más reciente tuvo lugar en 908 a 910, de la era Celeste - dijo ella. -el séptimo emperador de Gryphonia organizó incursiones en territorio Pony aprovechando...-

-no, no, querida- interrumpió Rarity. -nolas fechas, los nombres y los números. Me refiero a las historias reales. Las personales. ¿Qué pasó con los ponis que participaban?- Ante la mirada perpleja de Twilight, continuó. -Sí, es fácil de recordar la entrada en la Ponypedia, pero no la sangre y las lágrimas, ¿no es así?-

-Dime, Twilight- continúo Rarity. -¿Qué pasó con los prisioneros de guerra?- Los ojos de Twilight se dirigieron hacia un lado y dio unos golpecitos en el suelo con una pata incómoda. -Los grifos cometieron una serie de... de crímenes de guerra y...-

-Te diré, querida- dijo Rarity. Su voz era suave, pero su tono era inflexible como el acero. -Acerca de las yeguas en particular. Las que fueron capturadas... fueron entregadas a los soldados para su... diversión.- La voz de Rarity daba algunos saltos pero ella continuó. –para ser usadas de esclavas o mascotas. Y no creo que necesite decirte sobre cómo la población de hipogrifos en la región creció en los once meses posteriores a la guerra, o por qué.- Twilight se encogió.

Rarity fijo su mirada en la de Twilight. -Entre las otras muchas humillaciones que sufrieron, la primera fue deliberada. Ellas fueron arrastradas en cadenas a las plazas públicas de sus pueblos en ruinas, obligadas a arrodillarse o bajar la cabeza mientras sus crines y colas eran esquiladas. Las que se resistieron fueron azotadas... y luego rapadas de todos modos. - Se detuvo, mientras acariciaba su melena con una pata. -La melena de mi abuela volvió a crecer hace mucho tiempo por supuesto... pero ella todavía me podría mostrar las cicatrices del látigo.-

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron con la simpatía y horror. Pero Rarity estaba lejos de terminar. Así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá. -¿Sabe por qué se resistió tan duro a ser despojada?- Rarity dijo con tono de desafío. -Porque habían visto cómo sus seres queridos eran sacrificados y sus aldeas incendiadas... después de todo, ¿qué podía importar un poco de pelo? Eso era debido a que al cortar sus melenas las habría marcado como prostitutas Twilight. Como ganado sexual... como una cosa, para ser poseída y utilizada. Fue un acto de absoluta degradación-

-es una tradición muy antigua, afeitar a los destinados a ser denigrados tanto potros como yegua. Es una señal de esa degradación. Tras la unificación... En las comunidades Pegaso la forma más fácil de detectar una prostituta era su melena y cola trasquiladas. En los tiempos pre-modernos era la marca de un esclavo... realizada inmediatamente después de que fueran encadenados, despojándolos de la individualidad que los distinguiera del resto de la carne viva que era comerciada en bloque. En la rebelión de la luz lunar en los 550's, ese era el destino de cualquier yegua acusada de "colaborar" con los rebeldes lunares. También lo han hecho los cultos fanáticos como parte de sus rituales, para despojar a los iniciados de su autoestima e identidad.- Ella sacudió la cabeza. -No se aprende de moda y estilo sin tener que aprender un poco de la historia detrás de ella. En todas las épocas en todos los países, se avergonzó a una yegua con su cabeza y la cola siendo rapados.-

Twilight trató de recuperarse. -Sé lo que significaba en tiempos pasados...-

-¿Y crees que esos monjes en su monasterio milenario, no lo saben?- Dijo Rarity. -¿Después de que su orden ha pasado por todas esas épocas? ¿Acaso crees que lo han olvidado? Te hacen cortar la melena como un acto de humillación, que ataca tu dignidad, tu individualidad, como una forma de denigrar a una yegua...-

-¡Pero ya ni significa eso, Rarity! - Gritó Twilight, frustrada y enojada.

-¿¡No!? ¿Desde cuándo?- Exclamó Rarity. -Que se lo digan a mi abuela. Que se lo digan a cada esclavo o prisionero que tiene su melena y cola recortadas antes de que siquiera les den el uniforme de la prisión. Dile eso a los de Saddle Arabia, que todavía "avergüenzan" a sus yeguas "adúlteras" afeitándolas hasta dejarlas calvas.-

-¿en el aquí y ahora? Uno de los actos más crueles que he visto fue cuando yo todavía estaba en la secundaria. Una pandilla de potras rencorosas arrinconando a otra, sujetándola y cortando su melena. Para destrozar su autoestima y para hacer su humillación completa.- dijo Rarity Mirando hacia otro lado. -Sé que eres ingenua y que has vivido aislada Twilight, pero incluso tú tienes sentido común. No es necesario que te diga lo terrible que es para una yegua el perder su pelo. Ningún poni necesita que le digan lo que es una violación...-

-Las crines y cola de una yegua son su corona de gloria como una tal, una que ningún trono puede dar. Ellas la mancillaron de manera indescriptible... desgarrando una parte de lo que era.- Pregúntate Twilight -¿qué tipo de "santa orden" le exige a una yegua hacerse eso a sí misma?-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fluttershy se encontró en la tienda. Una vez más el juego de té estaba puesto. Una vez más Rarity estaba sentada a la mesa con una antagonista. Lo que era más cruel por ser de quien se trataba. Fluttershy podría ser implacable en su dulzura.

No quiere decir que Fluttershy fuera cruel o incluso que era feliz de estar haciendo esto. Ella era una de las amigas más cercanas y más antiguas de Rarity; pero era porque podía ver cosas en Rarity que las otras no podían. De inmediato noto cuan tensos se veían ojos de Rarity o las tenues ojeras formándose debajo de ellos. Ella sabía que pedirle esto a Rarity era la cosa más cruel que cualquier otra que le hubieran pedido antes. Pero las otras habían sido tan inflexible acerca de la importancia de esta peregrinación. Y ellas estaban en lo correcto. ¿O no era así?. Aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo. -Pero Rarity- dijo Fluttershy. -Una vez te cortaste la cola para darla a una serpiente marina. ¿Cómo es esto diferente?-

Rarity contempló a su vieja amiga. -Dime Fluttershy- dijo. -¿Por qué llevas extensiones de crin y cola?-

El Pegaso amarillo mantequilla se sonrojó ante el súbito giro de la conversación. -Tú sabes por qué. Yo te lo dije.-

-Dime lo de nuevo- Rarity instó. -Dilo en voz alta.-

Fluttershy dejó escapar su secreto. -Yo... Doy mi pelo a rizos de amor cada año- dijo Fluttershy. -Entonces me pongo extensiones hasta que crece de nuevo. Ellos utilizan mi melena para hacer pelucas para los potros que han perdido sus crines y colas debido a enfermedades...-

-Algunos dirán que es una cosa bastante trivial.- Dijo Rarity, mientras bebía su té de manzanilla. -Todo va a crecer de nuevo cuando se recuperan ¿no es así? ¿Por qué posiblemente podría ser importante para ti?-

-¡Pero es importante!- Fluttershy protestó molesta. -Piensa en esas potrancas pobres que han... perdido sus crines y colas... y...- se detuvo, ya que empezó a comprender.

-¿Y su dignidad?- Rarity dijo sonriendo de manera significativa por encima del borde de la taza. -¿Esto es algo en que pensar querida? El número de yeguas y potrancas que han tenido su dignidad despojada por este monasterio. El modo en que esas potrancas se han visto despojadas de ello por la enfermedad ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que algún poni les dijo

¡No!?-Eso es precisamente por lo que me corté mi cola para ese mostacho de la serpiente marina, para preservar su dignidad, aunque me parece que el resto de nosotras no lo vio de esa manera.- la esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. -Y por eso yo estoy plantando mi pezuña, en señal de desafío. No dejaré que ningún poni sea despojado de su autoestima... y no voy a dejar que algún poni se lleve la mía tampoco, no importa cuán preciosos o especiales o superiores se creen que son.- Ella entonces tomó un sorbo de Té.

-Ya sabes, que esto es parte del problema que los ponis tienen. Ellos no pueden decir la diferencia entre la humildad y el odio hacia uno mismo. Y piensan que ser generosos es tener que dar todo de ti mismo hasta que no quede nada más. Sin embargo, hay un poco de sabiduría mucho más antigua que ese monasterio, algo que la mayoría de la gente no recuerda:

-Si tu compasión no se extiende a ti mismo, entonces está incompleta.-

* * *

-SANTOS CIELOS, Rarity- dijo Applejack. -Lo voy a decir directamente. ¿Si la vida de Sweetie belle dependiera de que les a un vejete tu cabello, dudarías?-

Rarity ni siquiera levantó la vista de su máquina de coser. -Si algún viejo estaba reteniendo algo tan importante por algo tan pequeño, ¿te pondrías de su lado? Y lo más importante ¿porque? Hemos llegado hasta donde estamos ahora sin una pizca de asesoramiento de estos sabios. ¿Y ahora vas a decirme que su sabiduría es una cuestión de vida o muerte para nosotras? ¿Qué estoy poniendo en peligro a mi familia y amigos? Eso fue bajo Applejack y lo sabes.-

La mandíbula de Applejack se movió arriba y abajo un par de veces y luego se cerró con un clic. Ella trató de decir algo pero al final se rindió y se fue.

* * *

Rarity levantó la vista de su máquina de coser y se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos del vestidor. Ese pequeño enfrentamiento había sido el más corto y el más contundente hasta el momento. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro que tenía contenido y de forma inconsciente se acarició el pelo, mirándose a sí misma. Ella sola, de pie contra la voluntad de sus amigas y las propias princesas. Usar de esa forma el nombre de Sweetie belle habían sido solapado y cruel… ella tenía razón ¿no es así? ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si las estaba frenando a todas, a causa de su infantil vanidad? Tal vez incluso poner en peligro... No. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, mirándose a sí misma en el ojo a unos centímetros de distancia. -Resolución Rarity- dijo ella en voz baja. -Tú sabes que tienes razón. Tú sabe la razón por la que está haciendo esto.-

-¡Es sólo el pelo!- gritó Rainbow Dash, agarrándose a su propia melena con sus cascos delanteros de pura frustración.

-Y es mío- dijo con firmeza Rarity, empujando un bocadillo encima de la mesa hacia la Pegaso de ceño fruncido. Rarity suspiró. -Voy a decirte algo... Rainbow ¿si te dijera que todo lo que tienes que hacer para entrar a los Wonderbolts es besar el trasero de Discord en la plaza de la ciudad?-

Rainbow Dash abrió la boca y luego la miró. –No consideraría ni remotamente, no lo haría ni por todo el Tártaro- Gruño Rainbow Dash.

-lo entendiste a la primera, amiga- dijo Rarity. Ella cogió un sándwich de pepino y se detuvo a media mordida. -¿Sabes? he pensado en preguntarte de vez en cuando; Tu puedes volar en círculos alrededor de cualquier otro en los Wonderbolts y Puedes hacer cosas que ninguno de ellos puede siquiera intentar y en todas las crisis donde tú y ellos han estado a la vez, Tú has salvado el día, mientras que ellos se han ido de cara. ¿Por qué es que ellos no son los que te buscan allá afuera? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a mendigar con el sombrero en la pezuña, sólo para llamar su atención?

-Sí, me he estado preguntando lo mismo- dijo Dash, recogiendo su sándwich y tomando un enorme bocado. -¿Peo ee iene ee vee eso con lo demah?- dijo con la boca llena.

-Pues se me ocurre que este "monasterio" está lleno de potros (y burros y grifos y cualquier otra cosa) que han dedicado su vida al estudio de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero nosotras SOMOS los elementos de la armonía. ¡Nosotras somos las que liberaron el arco iris! hemos ido más lejos de lo que cualquiera de los miembros de la Orden ha imaginado que se podía. Sin embargo ¿se espera que nosotras seamos las que tengamos que ir y postrarnos delante de ellos?- Rarity dio un resoplido propio de una dama. -¿Por qué no están enviando monjes en peregrinaciones hacia NOSOTRAS?-

-Te Puedo decir que algo anda mal en el equilibrio del poder y la autoridad en ese lugar. Y estos "altos señores de la sabiduría" no recibirán ni uno solo de mis cabellos.- Su voz se quebró un poco y se apresuró a morder su sándwich.

* * *

-...Entonceeeees- dijo lentamente Pinkie. -¿Por queeee no te quieres cortar el Pelo?-

-Pinkie...- Rarity no estaba segura de lo que podía esperar de la fiestera yegua rosada. De hecho ella había temido esta visita un poco más que ninguna otra; esta yegua siempre era el centro de las Fiestas, pero podía llegar a ser muy agotadora, incluso en el mejor de los casos. Y Rarity ciertamente no estaba en su mejor momento.

Para su sorpresa Pinkie estaba comportándose adecuadamente... bueno, para lo normal en ella. En vez de salir de forma imprevista del armario o algún cajón de la cómoda como si fuera el muñeco de una caja de sorpresas o alguna otra cosa ridícula, ella se había presentado desde temprano en la puerta principal con una caja de magdalenas para el desayuno y cortésmente... si bien demasiado ruidosamente para esa hora de la mañana... pidió que la dejaran entrar. Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, colgando sus cuartos traseros como un potrillo y mordisqueando un bollo mientras ella miraba con ojos curiosos a Rarity.

Rarity arrastraba los pies alrededor de la cocina aun vestida en sus pantuflas y pijama mientras vertía una taza de café. Se podría decir mucho sobre su estado de ánimo porque aún tenía puestos los rizadores y no llevaba maquillaje, aunque la verdad sea dicha en realidad no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Le pasó a Pinkie una taza y se sentó mientras está procedió a vaciar la mitad del azucarero en su bebida. -Quiero decir- balbuceó Pinkie mientras paleaba mas azúcar en el café. -Te haces cortes de melena todo el tiempo. Y hay un montón de ponis que usan las crines muy cortas, como Thunderlane... Y como habías dicho cuando lo de tu cola, va a crecer de nuevo más tarde ¿verdad?-

Rarity estaba rumiando sobre qué decir. Pinkie Pie realmente no estaba en el mismo nivel que la mayoría de los potros. ¿Cómo conseguir que la idea le entrara a ella?- Pinkie dijo. -¿Es divertido que se rían de ti? No una risa compartida o contigo ¿si no de ti?-

La respuesta fue inmediata. La sonrisa del Pinkie desapareció y la cuchara se detuvo. –Um, no- dijo en voz baja. -No es lo mismo en absoluto. Yo lo sé Rarity.-

-Y cortarte tu propio pelo porque quieres y cortarte el pelo porque te obligan no son la misma cosa en absoluto tampoco.- Rarity evitó el azúcar y la crema y tomó un sorbo de su mezcla amarga y negra. Necesitaba la fortificación.

-Bueno, no me molesta que me corte de pelo-, dijo Pinkie.

-Pinkie, si alguien te lo corta y no lo sientes ¿es todavía un corte? Ellos están "poniéndote en tu lugar" y ese lugar es bajo su talón, no importa si lo nota en un primer momento o no. al igual que los potros que se adhieren a eso de "ponerles un cartel de patearme el trasero en donde no pueden verlo".- Rarity vio como la luz de la comprensión apareció en los ojos de Pinkie. Todo era una cuestión de saber cómo hacer frente a tu público, supuso Rarity.

-No creo que los monos se vayan a reír de ti Rarity - Pinkie dijo con seriedad. -Los monos no son tan malo. Son especialmente agradable si se les das una banana...-

Los engranes en la cabeza de la Rarity trabajaron por un minuto. -Son MONJES, querida- dijo. -No monos.-

-Oh, las pequeñas cosas peludas y marrón que tienen las mejillas así ¿verdad?- Pinkie ilustrado lo dicho con dos magdalenas metidas una en cada mejilla para que se inflaran.

Poniéndose una pezuña en la cara Rarity corrigió. -Esas son Marmotas, querida. Los monjes son... ponis con trajes que... olvídalo.- se rindió y decidió seguir adelante, mientras que Pinkie se comió las magdalenas con una gran cantidad de café con leche y azúcar. -No, no creo que se quieran reír de mí. Pero lo que están queriendo hacernos sigue siendo igual de cruel. Y sí, volvería a crecer de nuevo... pero dime, Pinkie... si algún poni te hace algo cruel a ti, ¿el dolor alguna vez se va realmente?-

-Bueno sí, quiero decir… bueno usualmente...- finalmente se desinfla Pinkie. Incluso su cabello comenzó a caer. Ella bajó la mirada y jugueteó con su taza. -...No Realmente.- Ella alzó la vista de repente. -Tú eras la potrilla en la escuela ¿no es así? A la que le cortaron el pelo.-

Rarity Parpadeo sorprendida. -Twilight te lo contó todo ¿verdad?- dijo. Aunque no debería haberla sorprendido de que Pinkie hiciera la conexión; El cerebro de Pinkie Pie hace tantos movimientos laterales que Rarity veces sospechaba que había sido un caballo del ajedrez en una vida anterior. -Y sí, era yo.- Ella respiró hondo. Incluso después de tantos años el recuerdo aún le dolía. -Un grupo de potras de mi escuela... Se la tomó contra mí. Me guardaron rencor. Nunca les hice nada a ellas, pero me odiaban. Así que un día me arrinconaron en el baño, me tiraron al piso y me esquilaron mi melena y cola.-

-¿Por qué cualquier poni haría eso? - Pinkie dijo, sintiendo simpatía.

-Eran celos y pensaron que yo era "arrogante"- Rarity dijo. -No estaba tratando de serlo; yo era nueva, muy tímida con otros potros y yo no tenía mucho en común con ellas... así que me aisle. Cuando el maestro les preguntó por qué, todo lo que la cabecilla dijo fue "ella pensó que era mejor que nosotras"- Su voz era tan amarga como su café. -El pelo volvió a crecer por supuesto. Eso es lo que los organismos hacen. Los huesos sueldan, los cortes cicatrizan, las contusiones curan. Pero eso no significa que el dolor que te hizo otra persona se vaya.-

-Rarity entonces se pauso. -¿Sabes por qué no le dije a Twilight que la potrilla era yo?- Pinkie sacudió la cabeza negativamente. -Debido a que ella había insistido en esa vieja herida era la que me estaba haciendo "parcial"- Rarity resopló en su taza de café. -¿Qué locura? Como si sufrir personalmente la cosa contra la que uno está luchando lo hiciera a uno menos calificado para hablar sobre ello.- Esas niñas bullies me cortaron el pelo, por la misma razón que estos monjes quieren que me afeité- dijo Rarity. -Para poner me en mi lugar. Y no es interesante cómo el "lugar de uno" nunca está en un plano de igualdad con ellos ¿si no en algún lugar debajo de sus cascos? Asnos pomposos. Dejémoslos rebuznar todo lo que quieran. Juré hace mucho tiempo que ningún poni iba a "ponerme en mi lugar" nunca más. Y eso incluye cualquier grupo de auto ungidos "Sabios" que se sientan en un monasterio en una montaña.

… Unas potrillas me hicieron daño una vez Pinkie - dijo Rarity. -Y yo no voy a dejar que me hagan... o mis amigas algún daño... como ese nunca más.-

* * *

Fue extremadamente difícil para cualquier poni ser menos sutil que Pinkie Pie o Rainbow Dash. La Princesa Luna lo hizo con creces.

-¡Rarity, tú le estás fallando en tu deber a tu tierra natal con esta... esta terquedad!- Gritó Luna. Siempre gritando. Ella había estado gritando durante toda su visita.

La Rarity apenas logró no hacer polvo los alfileres que tenía entre sus dientes. Los dos últimos días habían sido agotadores. Ella había dormido muy poco; se había pasado las noches sentada frente a su espejo tratando de reforzar su confianza. Ella no había salido de la tienda en todo ese tiempo por miedo de encontrarse con sus amigos y hacer que explotaran en algún conflicto justo en medio de la calle. Y ahora aquí estaba la princesa de la noche, haciendo alarde de cada pulgada tenebrosa, de miedo y de intimidación en su arsenal, gritándole al oído... Rarity sintió que su auto-control desaparecía.

Así que ella escupió los alfileres y se alejó del poniquin (2). Se movió hacia adelante hasta que su nariz se tocó contra la nariz de la princesa de la luna. -¿Mi deber? No me hable de mi deber hacia Equestria, porque si usted recuerda Alteza ¡la única razón por la que está de pie aquí y no en la Luna nuevamente es porque he cumplido con mi deber!- y lo he hecho cada vez que Equestria me ha necesitado. He sido arrastrada por el barro, la suciedad y cubiles de dragón haciendo mi deber para Equestria, a su hermana y a usted. He visto mi salud, cordura, reputación y auto-respeto asolados por cada malvado que se ha fugado de su prisión y por cada Crisis de la semana que usted y Celestia han dejado olvidadas en algún rincón Equestria. Y ahora, después de haber exigido y conseguido todo lo que podían de mí ¿quieren tomar mi cabello también?- Para ese momento la cara de Rarity era de color rojo cereza y sus ojos estaban prácticamente en llamas.- ¡Bueno pues aquí es donde dibujó la línea, Su Alteza! ¡Ni un Centímetro más! ¡Ni un solo mechón de mi pelo se va!- Luna de hecho se hizo hacia atrás sorprendida, Miró a la acosada yegua delante de ella y en realidad sintió algo de culpa; Y es que ella sabía en verdad que tanto Equestria le había pedido a Rarity. Demasiado de hecho... más de lo que le había pedido a otros, ¿ese había sido el insulto final verdad? ... no. Luna tenía que ser fuerte autoritaria, así que cargó hacia adelante gruñendo -¡El monasterio de la Armonía guarda secretos que pueden salvar a... todos en Equestria en un futuro!- Rarity se lanzó adelante con más fuerza.- ¿Entonces por qué no va usted a conseguirlos?- gritó ella. - ¿Es que acaso no es usted una princesa? Usted es la que debería estar en su puerta demandando que le traigan sus tomos secretos ¡No temblando ante ellos como una oveja a la que van a trasquilar!- Dicen que nada lastima más que la verdad. La boca de Luna se abrió y sus ojos se encendieron de indignación mientras las palabras azotaban su orgullo. Su crin espectral se hincho y sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras se encendían. -¡Como te atreves!-

En cualquier otro momento Rarity se hubiera acobardado ante ese despliegue de ira. Pero estaba demasiado encarrilada ahora para eso. Ella literalmente temblaba de coraje. -¿Que como me atrevo? ¿¡Cómo se atreven ELLOS!?- Dijo Rarity. -¿Dónde estaban estos "maravillosos" sabios con todo su conocimiento cuando apareció Nightmare Moon o Discord o Chrysalis o Tirek? ¡Pues escondidos en su monasterio, acaparando conocimiento que pudo salvarnos a todos, Solo porque no nos humillamos adecuadamente delante de ellos! ¡Y Usted debería de estar haciéndolos trabajar!-

-Pero no, ¡En vez de eso está aquí acosándome! ¿Dígame Princesa Luna es porque le preocupa lo que podamos dejar de aprender de ellos? o ¿Porque piensa que no es justo que NOSOTRAS no vayamos a sufrir la mortificación pública que usted sufrió la primera vez que fueron a aprender sobre los elementos de la Armonía?-

La fachada de luna no se cayó, más bien como que se despedazo. Luna se detuvo aturdida. Ella retrocedió mientras agitaba su cabeza con furia. -¿Acaso Pensáis (3) que yo querer pasar por esto?- dijo llorando, enfurecida y muy triste. -¿o que en realidad deseo hacer esto? ¿Acaso pensáis que quiero pasar por esto de nuevo? ¿Qué me ponga un vestido de lona y me obliguen a hacer ese maldito peregrinaje, como una mula denigrada? ¿y que deba suplicar a esos ancianos por cualquier secreto que estén acaparando?- finalmente le dio la espalda a Rarity para poder ocultar sus emociones.

Las habilidades de observación de Rarity seguían tan agudas como siempre. Su furia fue ahogada por su sorpresa. Así que acercando una pezuña la colocó gentilmente en el hombro de Luna. -Oh… cariño. ¿Realmente fue tan malo?-

Luna se puso tensa al sentir su tacto. -Celestia tuvo un milenio para olvidarlo- esto lo dijo en un volumen sorprendente normal. -yo no. Aun lo recuerdo. Rapada como una vulgar ramera. Usando harapos. Forzada a arrodillarme a inclinarse y a hacerle la barba a cada uno de esos creídos oficiosos de la orden. Todo en aras de recibir otra pequeña migaja de su "sabiduría" - dicho esto mientras hervía de coraje.

-No éramos princesas entonces y Discord nos había robado vuestro control del Sol y la Luna. No éramos nada, pero todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa "Orden Sacra"' estaba empeñado en recordarnos lo a la más mínima oportunidad, una y otra vez. Y no teníamos escogencia al respecto. Y... todo por algún respeto imaginario... mismo respeto que ellos nunca nos mostraron... Y a pesar de nuestros Tronos y nuestra Inmensa experiencia, ¿Debemos soportar esto de nuevo? ¿Orden Sacra? En todo caso solo son una orden de archivistas- dijo rezumando veneno - a ellos los estableció la Princesa Platinum y el paso de los siglos sólo ha servido para inflar sus egos tan solo porque han estado sentados sobre un montón de libros perdidos.-

-Luna ¿Si te sientes de esta manera, porque no me estas apoyando?- le dijo Rarity.

Luna decayó un poco. -Porque mi hermana piensa que así es como debe ser- dijo Luna. -Porque ella cree que el Reino es lo primero. Porque ella está convencida de que "algo de humildad nos hará bien a todas" "porque sería muy destructivo cambiar las tradiciones". Que es muy egoísta negarnos solo porque nos ofende un poco... un poco de crueldad...-

La pezuña sobre su hombro no se movió ni un centímetro. -¿Tu mencionaste algo de que las llamaron "Mulas"?- pregunto Rarity. -Dime, ¿tú aprendiste sobre el movimiento de los derechos de las mulas cuando volviste de tú, mm, recuperación?-

Luna se ruborizo un poco. Mucha historia había ocurrido mientras ella no estaba; los que no eran ponis y los medio-ponis habían sido tratados mas o menos bien en su ya lejana era, Pero aún le era algo incómodo acostumbrarse a ello. Aun así, Escuchar de algunos de los escándalos ocurridos durante su ausencia la dejaron impactada.

Rarity continúo. -Fue un... Bueno, Fue un periodo bastante malo de nuestra historia, No en serio lo fue. Hace no muchas décadas Mulas y otros mestizos sufrían. Porque había mucho prejuicio... y muchas leyes contra ellos en los pueblos y ciudades. Las leyes de los Mestizos las llamaban. que los volvían ciudadanos de segunda clase. Al punto de que los obligaban a beber de fuentes y bebederos separados. O los obligaba a bajarse de la banqueta si un poni de pura sangre se aparecía frente a ellos. Eran obligados a darle su asiento a un poni de pura sangre que se los pidiera. Y todo sin ninguna otra buena razón que el hecho de quienes fueron sus padres. Eran leyes mezquinas y crueles.-

-eso fue hasta el día que una mula llamada Rose Garden tomó el tren de Canterlot para regresar a su casa... y se rehusó a darle su asiento a un poni que abordó después de ella. Ella estaba muy cansada y por ninguna razón pensaba hacer todo el trayecto a casa de pie. Así que la arrestaron y la metieron a la cárcel. Y una cosa llevo a otra, por una falta más bien menor... y una multa de 2 bits... que terminó convirtiéndose en el juicio del siglo y en un arrollador movimiento a favor de los derechos de los mestizos, que logro que se revocaran esas leyes. y de ahí es de donde surgió el dicho "necio como una mula"- Terminó su historia Rarity con una sonrisa irónica.

-Y ahora que lo pienso Su Alteza; muchos dirían que lo que se le pidió a Rose Garden era de lo mas trivial ¿no es así? ¿Y que era una minucia que ella no hiciera esta pequeña cosa... ceder su asiento en el tren?-

-¿Pero hubieran cambiado las cosas, si ella no hubiera sido tan obstinada al respecto?

-Todas esas crueldades e injusticias son mezquinas su Alteza. Y eso es precisamente lo que las hace tan terribles y tan duraderas. Los peligrosos males mayores que podrían aplastar peñones… son evidentes y fáciles de evitar. Pero las pequeñas injusticias son como la arena; se meten por todos lados, raspando, irritando y arruinándolo todo...

-...Hasta que algún pequeño potro o yegua obsesionado con los detalles llega y decide limpiarlo todo. Un grano a la vez de ser necesario. Esa es precisamente la razón por la que he sido tan obstinada, por lo que es sido una bruja obsesionada con esta trivial y minúscula cosa. Porque nada cambia hasta que lo haces cambiar.-

Luna de pronto se volvió fría. Ella decidió sacudirse la reconfortante pezuña de Rarity. -No me confundáis con palabras sin sentido, ni apeles a mí... propia vanidad y orgullo- dijo rígidamente. -Vos sabéis nuestras ansiedades e inseguridades y tratas de aprovecharte de ellas- dijo mientras se agitaba enojada. -Vos sabies cual es vuestro deber y lo que hay que hacer. Pero os negáis a ceder como todos los que te precedieron. No tenemos más que deciros hasta que dejéis esta tontería.- Dicho esto dio la vuelta y salió de la Boutique azotando la puerta tras ella.

La cabeza de Rarity se inclinó muy bajo. Jamás se había sentido tan sola.

* * *

-Por favor Rarity- Le dijo Celestia. -Debes dejar de ser esclava de tu vanidad.-

Rarity observó la orilla de su taza. -Ellas le contaron del incidente de la raíz de jengibre ¿no es así?- Dijo muy seria. Celestia medio sonrió. -¿Y cuál fue la lección?- Pregunto Rarity alzando una ceja. -No volví a hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso cuando aún hay yeguas en Canterlot justo en este momento que se siguen poniendo esos corchos en... Bueno usted ya sabe. - y puso su taza en la mesa. -lo que solo demuestras que no soy totalmente una esclava de mi vanidad. No soy una completa tonta, como ustedes parecen pensar de mí.-

-Pero solo es un corte de cabello Rarity- insistió Celestia. -Solo es temporal. Solo es tu crin y cola. Es de lo más trivial. -

Una vez mas el juego de Té estaba puesto. Y era probable que fuera la primera vez que este servicio; que era una herencia familiar, hubiera tenido la fortuna de servir a alguien de la Realeza. Una verdadera pena pensó Rarity, que no pudiera apreciar el momento. Rarity hizo todo lo posible para mostrar su cuidadosamente cultivadas gracia y etiqueta... Pero ella estaba tan cansada que ya no sentirlo y temió que se hubiera quedado sin nada. Así que decidió ir por el golpe mortal.

-¿oh, en serio su Alteza?- dijo Rarity con tono cansado. -¿Entonces por qué lo quieren con tanta insistencia?- Celestia comenzó a decir algo pero Rarity no lo dejo. -No, no trate de responder eso- Dijo Rarity alzando una pezuña. -Yo le diré por qué. Por ego, su Egos de ellos. Un ego que han estado alimentando durante casi dos mil años, después de obligarlas a usted y a Luna a humillarse ante ellos. Por obligar a los suplicantes a mostrarse ante ellos con la cabeza rapada, Para mostrar al resto del mundo como Mandan sobre las voluntades de sus pobres suplicantes.-

-Usted conoce la historia Celestia. Usted la vivió de hecho. Forzar a una yegua a raparse no es un acto de humildad, es un acto de humillación. Son los actos de un Bárbaro. De alguien que no tienen ningún control. Una manera para que esos monjes (Y que se sientan en su pequeño monasterio sin hacer nada debo agregar, Mientras nosotras hemos sudado sangre y llorado para salvar a Equestria de sus enemigos. Mientras ellos nos juzgan, a pesar de que fuimos NOSOTRAS, No ellos, las que fuimos elegidas por los elementos y el Árbol de la armonía) degraden a las portadoras y a sus propias princesas y de forma no muy sutil recordarle a todo el mundo quien es el Potro en la casa.-

Su tono de voz se volvió de burla. -Le apuesto lo que sea a que aún tienen los mechones de cabello que se cortaron la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Como un muchacho de una hermandad con su trofeo colgado sobre la cabecera de su cama... de forma que pueda mostrarlo, enorgullecerse y presumir sobre cómo ellos obligaron a las Alicornios de Sol y la Luna a arrastrarse ante ellos. Justo como han obligado a tantas otras yeguas durante dos mil años a mortificarse, a estropear su belleza, y a despojarse de su Corona gloriosa como yeguas- ¡Solo para apelar a sus inflados egos!-

Para cuando terminó Rarity ya jadeaba su pecho y costillas moviéndose notoriamente, Con los ojos bien abiertos… Con lágrimas a punto de salir. Lentamente recuperó su control y se limpió los ojos con una ante pierna. -A mí no tuvieron que enseñarme que mi crin y mi cola son mi Corona Gloriosa como yegua- dijo en un tono quedo. -ni tuvieron que enseñarme que alguien que trata de quitármelos no está solo cortándome el cabello, Está tratando de denigrar me. ¿Es que no lo ve?-

-Rarity- Celestia se había quedado petrificada ante la brusquedad de Rarity. Finalmente se mostró severa pero tratando de ser compasiva. -Ese es tu tonto orgullo hablando y no es digno de una de las portadoras.-

-No es Orgullo- fue la firme respuesta de Rarity. -Es auto respeto. Pero si es "Tonto Orgullo" el elemento de la generosidad puede elegir otra portadora cuando se le pegue la gana. Yo definitivamente no voy a dejar que nadie me trasquile ni mi crin ni mi cola.- Y mientras miraba a Celestia fijamente a los ojos agregó. -Y si usted fuera más sabia, También se negaría. Por el bien y la dignidad de la Corona, y en nombre de todas las yeguas que han sido humilladas de esta forma. ¿Dónde está su Orgullo como gobernante de Equestria, para dejar que esto pase sin decir ni una sola palabra? ¿Qué? ¿Teme acabar con esta milenaria tradición? ¿¡Usted es más antigua que cualquier tradición que pudieran tener!?

-El cambio puede ser algo bueno Su alteza. Quizás ya va siendo hora de que ocurra uno.-

Celestia no dijo nada. Solo se puso de cascos e inclinó la cabeza. -Muchas gracias por el Té Rarity- dijo mientras se retiraba. Su tono fue indescifrable. Rarity resistió la urgencia de llorar. ¿Era mucho pedir que una, solo una de ellas hubiera estado en su bando? arrastrando sus pezuñas ella comenzó a limpiar el juego de Té nuevamente.

* * *

Las princesas y las demás portadoras se reunieron de nuevo en el Palacio de la Amistad. En los últimos días habían enfrentado a Rarity, tratado de engatusarla, argumentado con ella, tratado de razonar, suplicado y hasta tratado de sobornarla. Ella simplemente se rehusó. Al final todas habían vuelto derrotadas; algunas molestas y haciendo un mohín, algunas renegando, pero varias también llenas de dudas.

-Pues en buen embrollo estamos metidas- dijo Luna. -¿Deberíamos irnos sin ella?-

-Todo parece indicar que así va a ser- Celestia suspiro. -De todas formas no le haría ningún bien que la obligáramos a ir.-

-¿pero que bien puede hacernos que solo vayamos algunas de nosotras?- inquirió Rainbow Dash, para ella era como si uno de los Wonderbolts se quedará en el campamento durante una presentación. Seguramente entrenaría con los demás cuando volvieran pero siempre estaría un paso atrás.

-No podemos pedirle permiso a los monos…- comenzó a decir Pinkie Pie.

-Monjes- la corrigió Twilight. Ella lucía incomoda. -¿Celestia? odio decirlo. Pero creo que ella tiene... algo de razón. Esos monjes quieren que hagamos algo... que luce denigrante, solo para que podamos hablar con ellos.-

-!Twilight no tú también... ¡- dijo Celestia en tono de súplica. Mientras alzaba sus pezuñas al aire. -¡Todo esto por algo tan trivial como un corte de cabello...!-

-Ir pelona como bola de billar no es precisamente trivial- Dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo. Ella tomó un mechón de su melena multicolor y lo admiro. -¿Y cómo dice Rarity... si es tan trivial porque lo quieren con tanta insistencia? si me lo preguntan, me parece algo espeluznante.-

Luna gruño. -has sido muy suave con ellas, Tia- dijo en voz baja. Estaba de particular mal humor el día de hoy; Las palabras de Rarity le habían alcanzado una fibra sensible. Y no estaba feliz en lo absoluto de que la dejaran Pelona... de nuevo... Solo para poder traspasar la puertas de un monasterio al que no había ido en milenios. Ella era el Avatar de un cuerpo Celestial por todos los cielos, Ella merecía mantener algo de su dignidad, ¿no era así?

-Maldición- dijo Applejack, inclinando su sombrero hacia abajo. -ya no se nada. Es... Es estúpido, Va a volver a crecer... pero...-

-¿No podemos pedirle a los monjes que le permitan a Rarity conservar su cabello? solo esta vez ¿por favorcito?- pregunto Pinkie Pie con su mejor sonrisa entrañable y las pezuñas juntas suplicante mente. -No pueden cambiar sus reglas aunque sea solo un poquito...-

Celestia soltó una risita. -Me temo que no funciona de esa manera- dijo.

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash. -¿digo porque es tan importante? solo pregúnteles si lo permiten por esta ocasión.-

Twilight dijo mientras se mordía los labios. -No quiero sonar contreras, Princesa Celestia pero yo realmente quisiera…- se detuvo dudando un momento antes de continuar. -¿no haría daño solo preguntar, por el bien de Rarity al menos? Digo ella tiene una razón valida, Ella no puede atender su negocio toda rapada.-

-Yo estoy con Twilight en esto- intervino Applejack. -solo pregunte. Y si esos monjes que manejan el monasterio se empeñan en lo suyo… Bueno eso es mezquino...- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Ese pequeño pensamiento puso tensión en el aire; Más de una potrilla se encontró deseando pedir las credenciales y recomendaciones de los monjes.

Celestia se veía dudosa. -Ya sea que estemos de acuerdo o no con las prácticas del monasterio, Mis pequeños ponis- dijo - Hay una cosa con la que debo coincidir con ellos. Acercarse a los poderes del Árbol... de la Armonía y de la amistad... debe hacerse solo por ponis que estén dispuesto a ser humildes. Y Rarity está llena de Orgullo y Vanidad.-

Applejack comenzó a sentirse incómoda. -Ah, debo decir si… y no, Princesa- luego comenzó a hablar sobriamente. -Sí, Ella es remilgosa y está obsesionada con su apariencia… Y si, es Banal y orgullosa. ¿Pero saben que me llego a la cabeza cuando dijeron eso?- Celestia inclinó su cabeza a un lado inquisitivamente. -El recuerdo de Rarity en el evento de la Hermandad de los cascos, Revolcándose en el lodo para congraciarse con su hermanita.- La mirada de la poni granjera se clavó en la de Celestia.

Lentamente las expresiones de las presentes comenzaron a cambiar conforme ciertos recuerdos comenzaron a surgir. -Como la vez que se cortó su propia cola, solo para arreglar el bigote de esa pobre serpiente marina- brindó Fluttershy.

-Comerse la comida que preparo Sweetiebell solo para no herir sus sentimientos- dijo Spike soltando una risa.

-Tragando se su orgullo para aplaudirle a Fluttershy en ese horrendo show de moda... solo porque creyó que eso era lo que ella quería- dijo Twilight.

-O cuando nos hizo los vestidos que queríamos para nuestro show de moda a pesar de que Hoity Toity iba a estar en la audiencia... - intervino Pinkie Pie.

-Arruinar su reputación en la fiesta del jardín al mantenerse con nosotras contra esos creídos de Canterlot - colaboró Rainbow Dash.

-Enterrarse hasta la axila en cerezas- dijo con una risa Applejack.

-Que hiciera ese horrendo disfraz de dragon y que se lo pusiera, solo para poder cuidar de mí en la migración de los dragones- agrego Spike.

-moverse con dificultad por el lodo y polvo de nuestro viejo castillo solo para salvar de las destrucción nuestros Tapices- agregó Luna para la sorpresa de todos. Al parecer el gesto había sido mucho más importante para la princesa de la Luna de lo que todas habían pensado.

-Creo que estamos llegando a algo, Princesas- dijo Applejack -incluso aunque Rarity es banal, orgullosa y bastante tonta la mayor parte del tiempo, de que hará un drama porque una sola mota de polvo le caiga en el pelo. Y de que hará las cosas más tontas en nombre de la moda..., ah sí y gracias por la historia del jengibre no creo que pueda llegar a sacarla de mi cabeza Twi… Pero cuando llega el momento de la verdad, ella no lo piensa ni un segundo para sacrificarlo todo y se lanzará al lodo para ayudar a alguien a salir de él. ¡Eso es verdadera HUMILDAD! si me preguntan a mí. ¿Y si esa no es la clase de humildad que ellos están buscando, entonces no sé qué es?-

Celestia comienza a digerir lo que se ha dicho, incluyendo un buen digestivo dado por lo que Rarity le dijo en su pequeño T a T. Quizás es tiempo de buscar un cambio. Solo uno pequeño. -Muy bien mis pequeños ponis- Dijo finalmente. -No creo que un pequeño retraso nos haga algún daño. Voy a enviar una carta al monasterio para hacer la solicitud. Spike...-

* * *

Para el Abad del monasterio de la Armonía.

Debido a situaciones y causas imprevistas, Su petición para que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se presenten como suplicantes en el monasterio se ha sufrido un ligero retraso. Al parecer algunas de las condiciones tradicionales resultan ser intolerables por una de las portadoras, así que humildemente solicitamos que se le permita a Rarity Belle Portadora del elemento de la generosidad, atender al peregrinaje sin el tradicional corte de melena y cola.

Sinceramente.

Princesa Celestia.

Sol Invictus

Co-regente de Equestria.

Regente del Sol

* * *

El pergamino con la respuesta tardó una media hora en llegar. -¡Ah!- Celestia dijo cuándo esta apareció y atrapándola en el aire procedió a abrirlo. Mientras lo leía la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Y fue reemplazado por un muy notorio ceño fruncido para cuando termino de leer. Luna también comenzó a leer el pergamino mirando sobre el hombro de Celestia; Sus ojos grandes como platos mientras su boca se quedaba abierta de incredulidad.

Del escritorio del Abad Costello.

Muy Alto Clérigo de la Orden de la Sagrada Armonía.

Para La Princesa Celestia, Sol Invictus, etc.

No hay palabras para expresar la inherente impertinencia en la petición hecha por esta yegua. O que una antigua suplicante come usted intente siquiera romper el protocolo enviando esta sacrílega proposición en su nombre. Debo expresar mi decepción sobre el liderazgo de Equestria si son tan fácilmente convencidas por la vanidad de una yegua.

Y en cuanto a su petición; La práctica de rapado es con el propósito de mostrar humildad ante la Magia de la Amistad, El Árbol de la Armonía y a los propios Elementos. Si ellas no pueden simplemente someterse a esto, Entonces son de lo más INDIGNAS para merecer el conocimiento de nuestros tomos o de nuestra Santa Orden. Y no permitiremos esta clase de indulgencias para nadie no importa su rango fuera de estos muros. Ni permitiremos estas tontas indulgencias por el débil sentimentalismos de una Yegua.

No se aceptaran más discusiones al respecto. Ella deberá presentarse antes las puertas de este monasterio en la fecha fijada, llevando el atuendo adecuado para un suplicante y tendrá que haberse cortado la crin y cola como le corresponde a su género.

Abad Costello

Muy Alto Clérigo de la Orden de la Sagrada Armonía.

* * *

-¿sucede algo malo Celestia?- preguntó cuidadosamente Twilight.

-Quédense aquí mis pequeños ponis, regreso enseguida- respondió Celestia. Su voz tranquila. Demasiado tranquilo -Necesito ir a hablar con el Abad en persona.- y con un destello de luz desapareció.

-oh cielos- dijo Fluttershy, Poniendo sus pezuñas enfrente de su boca. -Eso no se ve para nada bien.-

-¿Bueno y ahora qué?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí- ordeno Luna con un pequeño bufido. Y comenzó a cargar un hechizo de Tele transportación.

-¿Que? ¿Usted va a ir también?- pregunto Twilight.

-Absolutamente- respondió Luna. -De ninguna manera me voy a perder esto.- y con una pequeña explosión de luz púrpura se desvaneció.

La oficina del Abad era enorme, amueblada de forma sencilla, Espaciosa y austera. Y en este momento estaba demasiado llena con la presencia de dos Alicornios adultas, Una tenía un expresión neutral (Que era lo más cercano que Celestia tenía a mostrar su Enojo) La otra se mostraba anticipadamente entretenida. -Abad Costello- estaba diciendo Celestia. -estamos un poco... Decepcionadas de la respuesta que nos envió hace unos momentos. Ya que el tono de la misiva fue menos que respetuoso.-

El Abad un poni de tierra de color café con una sorprendentemente grande papada y quien inesperadamente no se mostraba ni sorprendido ni intimidado, Es más ni siquiera estaba mirando los pergaminos en su escritorio. Los dos frailes parados a ambos lados y detrás de él se mostraban flemáticos e impasibles sin contribuir a la conversación más que con su silencioso apoyo. -Puede que fuera brusco, pero no me retracto de lo dicho- él dijo. -No vamos a alterar nuestras tradiciones. Por ningún poni.-

Celestia contó hasta tres para calmarse. -Nosotras lo entendemos- le dijo ella. -Sus tradiciones son casi tan inmemoriales como nosotras, deben atenerse a ellas cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, esto no es acercas de una potrilla acolita. Esta es una portadora de los elementos; Seguramente su afinidad con las mismísima magia de la Armonía que ustedes tanto veneran Podría sugerir que se le de algún grado de indulgencia…-

El abad Costello resoplo. -El monasterio ha estado observándolas desde que consiguieron los elementos por primera vez- dijo Mientras comenzaba a escribir con su pluma en un pergamino frente a él. -Si acaso estoy menos inclinado a darles cualquier tipo de indulgencia. Esas potrancas necesitan un Pezuña firme que las dirija.-

De pronto la habitación se volvió anormalmente fría, una señal que muchos ponis habrían reconocido como la calma que precede a la tormenta. -¿que las dirija, ha dicho usted?- dijo Luna incapaz de resistir la tentación de provocar al oso dormido con una ramita.

-Sí- resopló el Abad de nuevo. -El aprendizaje en este monasterio está reservado para aquellos que muestren la debida humildad y obediencia antes los principios de la Armonía- dijo oficiosamente. Sus palabras eran piadosas, deliberadas y por dentro estaban tan huecas como una muñeca matroska. Celestia por supuesto que se dio cuenta. Mientras el abad continuaba -¿Y estas yeguas? Irresponsables, Temerarias, Moralmente laxas... Una atleta poco femenina que le gusta acaparar la atención... Una marimacha que dirige la granja que debería de ser por derecho del potro de la casa... esa lasciva Pegaso amarilla que estuvo haciendo alarde de su cuerpo en su carrera como modelo...-

Celestia Lo miró como si fuera una forma de vida extraña que un astronauta se hubiera encontrado bajo una roca en Marte. "lasciva y haciendo alarde" dos cosas que ningún poni en este sector galáctico asociaría con Fluttershy.

-Esa frívola hedonista rosa... Y en serio, la ratona de biblioteca... ella te hace ver mal, Celestia...-

A Celestia le dio un tic nervioso en un ojo. Ella esperaba encontrar algo de resistencia. Ella esperaba lidiar con soporíferos y obstinados ancianos muy metidos en sus tradiciones, y que tendría que engatusarlos y arrearlos hasta que admitieran que las reglas de rapado eran tontas y pasadas de moda y que debían desaparecer. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de que se toparía con una organización dirigida por Sexistas arrogantes, que se ocultaría como los zelotes y que serían una parodia rabiosa de sí mismos. Y la verdad sea dicha eso estaba despertando muchos recuerdos desagradables en Celestia. Desagradables memorias de hace dos mil años. Este idiota enojón era tan desagradable, arrogante y misógino como el imbécil que había dirigido este lugar hacía dos milenios.

¿Pero quién más que un Imbécil Zelota Furioso, se atrevería a exigirle a su propia Princesa que se rapara la cabeza?

Ella alzó la mirada para no mirar directamente al responsable de su ira...quien seguía hablando como si nada... y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en la pared detrás del Abad. En una montura en la pared había dos largos y brillantes mechones de cabello. Uno de un pálido color rosa con toques descoloridos de rayas en colores pastel; El otro de un azul pálido que parecía destellar de vez en cuando. Ambos mechones se mecían en una briza inexistente. Y grabado en Equuish antiguo en una placa de metal bajo los mechones decía: -HUMILDAD ANTE LOS PODERES.-

Ella por supuesto sabía que "Los poderes" También se podría traducir al lenguaje moderno como a "Las legítimas Autoridades".

Estas palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza como unas campanas sonando en lo más profundo del Tártaro. Su cabello montado en la pared como si fuera un trofeo de guerra... Como un miembro de una fraternidad que presume el liguero que colgaba de uno de los postes de su cama...

-Harías bien en mostrarles el camino adecuado. Para llegar aquí y ser adecuadamente humilladas y esquiladas de sus actitudes vanagloriosas...- Costello continuaba diciendo.

¿Recuerdan cuando dijimos que tardo 3 días en hacerse la luz en la cabeza de algún poni?

-¿Así que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerlo?- Celestia preguntó con calma, demasiada calma. Luna sonreía mientras resistía la tentación de comenzar a frotarse las pezuñas.

El abad se puso rojo de ira. -¿Que acaso no fui claro?- respondió bruscamente. -¡Maldita sea Celestia! No les voy a dar ninguna clase de consideración y punto. Si un montón de zorras libertinas quieren acceder a los tomos de este monasterio, Entonces vendrán y aprenderán cual es el lugar que les corresponde, Pri...agh.- Ya no término la sentencia; estaba muy ocupado colgando del cuello a un metro del piso. Con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas.

-Primero que nada, Abad Costello- Le dijo Celestia mirándolo a los ojos. -La forma apropiada de referirse a sus gobernantes es "Sus Altezas" o de forma menos formal "Princesa Celestia" y "Princesa Luna" O en su caso particular "Si su Alteza oh por favor no me envié a la Luna, agh, agh, agh" ¿Entendido?-

El asintió. El aura dorada que había rodeado su cuello hasta ese momento aflojó la presión un poco. El Abad se atragantó y escupió. -¿Que fue eso?- Celestia pregunto dulcemente.

-Sí, si Alteza- logro decir entrecortadamente.

-Bien.- La sonrisa de Celestia regreso. Aunque no era una sonrisa cálida. –Segundo; si vuelve a abrir la boca para difamar a mi pupila o a sus amigas, ya sea por sus carreras, pasatiempos o especialmente por su género de nuevo, te voy a estrujar hasta que se te bote la cabeza.- El Abad chillo.

-Tercero; Va a haber muchos cambios por aquí. Particularmente a su tradicional tratamiento que dan a sus acólitos y suplicantes e iremos progresando desde ahí.-

Uno de los Monjes que estaba atrás del Abad (y que sabiamente había empezado a retroceder cuando el Abad fallo en quedarse callado en el momento adecuado) hablo. -¡U-usted no puede hacer eso! Usted es…-

-Una acolita de esta orden, la gobernante del reino, una antigua portadora de los propios elementos de la Armonía y ¡La Jodida Princesa del Jodido SOL!- intervino Celestia. -Puedo mandar una llamarada solar y dejar este monasterio mas tostado que un malvavisco en un campamento. O mi hermana y yo podemos trabajar juntas y crear un Eclipse que los dejaría a oscuras y mantenerlo así hasta que se hagan paletas y entonces sólo tendríamos que venir a excavar cualquier cosa que necesitáramos-

-O Simplemente podría ordenar que los arresten a todos por ocultar información vital para la seguridad de Equestria.- Todos los que no se habían puesto pálidos antes ya lo estaban para cuando terminó de hablar. -Como alguien muy amablemente me recordó hace poco, Hemos sido atacados cuatro veces por amenazas de talla mundial en menos de una década, Mientras ustedes solo se sentaban aquí acaparando conocimientos importantes sobre nuestra principal defensa nacional. Sin hacer nada al respecto.-

-Ahora ustedes van a congraciarse por ese Terrible ERROR y empezaran por traerme todos sus tomos de Conocimiento… ¿O prefieren que le ordene al ejército marchar hasta aquí y hacerlo por ustedes?- Los Co-abads tragaron saliva al oír eso. -¿Bueno y que están esperando? Comiencen a traer los libros al vestíbulo principal. TODOS ELLOS.- Los Co-abades inmediatamente se dispersaron corriendo por los pasillos.

-Y no crean que pueden esconderlos en alguna cámara secreta de nosotras- Luna Le dijo alegremente mientras salían. -Tenemos magias muy antiguas, Y toda la creación Para sacarle provecho...-

-Y ahora en un asunto más personal.- El brillo dorado al rededor del cuello del Abad desapareció y este cayó en su silla de golpe. -Primero, Felicitaciones a partir de hoy son una librería de préstamo. Todos y cada uno de sus grimorios va a ser llevado a Canterlot, Donde se les harán múltiples copias, que serán distribuidas por toda Equestria antes de que sean devueltos aquí. A Partir de este momento todos sus registros son de acceso público.-

-¡No puede hacer eso!- se quejó el Abad. -Por incontables siglos hemos protegido esos tomos de todos aquellos que quisieran destruirlos...-

Celestia giró sus ojos en señal de molestia. -La mejor forma de mantener el conocimiento a salvo, Tu Asno detestable, es la REDUNDANCIA. Y la clave para eso es hacer tantas copias como sea posible, Y ponerlo en tantas cabezas como puedas. Y en cuanto a su tradicional trato hacia sus acólitos y suplicantes...-

-¡Usted no puede decidir cómo se dirige esta orden!- Resolló mientras se ponía púrpura el Abad Costello.

Celestia se recargo en el escritorio. -Sí, sí puedo, de hecho- le dijo. -Acabo de acordarme hace unos minutos, así que no pueden culparme porque no se me ocurrió antes; Que yo soy una acolita de esta Orden. Como lo es mi hermana. O al menos lo fuimos hace DOS MIL AÑOS.-

-¿No puede estar diciendo que…?-

Celestia asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que el Abad sintió que lo hacía perder la conciencia. -El liderazgo de esta orden se decide si mal no recuerdo, por antigüedad. Y nosotras los sobrepasamos por MILENIOS. además de eso, Fuimos portadoras de los elementos lo que nos hace, oh sorpresa, algunos años luz de distancia mas capacitadas en el tema que cualquiera de sus monjes que solo han visto las cosas de lejos.- Costello balbuceo aturdido. -Imagino que pensarás que puedes irte y recomenzar tu pequeño y misógino culto en algún otro lugar... Pero los Libros que ustedes guardan son y siempre han sido propiedad del gobierno, Datando desde los tiempos pre-modernos. Los tomos les fueron dejados en encargo por el Propio Starswirl el barbado y Clover la sabia, La propiedad siempre fue de la Realeza de los Unicornios, Que es ahora la Corona de Equestria. Lo que significa que si desean conservar sus trabajos como guardianes y estudiosos de esto archivos y manuscritos, Van a tener que hacer las cosas Como yo lo digo.-

-Pero está destruyendo Tradiciones milenarias...- comenzó a suplicar el Abad Costello.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso necesito recordarle que su Orden fue fundada por Castrati?- UN INMENSO par de tijeras apareció en el aire y procedieron a apuntar hacia abajo a algún lugar del escritorio de madera. -¿Así que realmente quiere volver a la vieja escuela Abad? ¿O nos vamos a adaptar a los nuevos tiempos y vamos a implementar algunos cambios?-

-El cambio es bueno- Chillo el Abad mientras trataba de protegerse sus partes íntimas y sin despegar su mirada de las Tijeras.

-Excelente. Entonces comenzaremos con lo básico. No más ayunos forzados, No más meditaciones punitivas de días de duración, Ya no forzaran a los suplicantes a subir las escaleras de rodillas... Simplemente, ya no mas auto castigos de ningún tipo. El monasterio, Sus maestros Y el conocimiento, siempre estarán abiertos para mi hermana, para mí y para quien quiera que sean las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía en esa generación o a quien sea que la corona envíe en su nombre. No más tonterías ritualizadas para entregar lo que se debió de dar desde el principio.- Celestia levito la pluma hasta el Abad. -Y escríbalo no sea que se le vaya a olvidar.- el obedeció fervientemente.

-Ah, Y en caso de que no les entrara en la cabeza- dijo fríamente. -¡YA NO OBLIGARÁN A LAS YEGUAS A RAPARSE SUS CRINES Y COLAS!

-Creo que eso es todo de momento- terminó finalmente Celestia. Entonces observó el vestíbulo y vio que los monjes y acólitos habían comenzado a amontonar docenas de volúmenes, enormes y pesados, con cubiertas plasmadas con oro. -Les devolveremos los originales en cuanto terminen de transcribirlos. Y quiero un sumario de las políticas y prácticas de la orden para la semana que viene.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Usted ha violado cada precepto por el que se rige esta orden- Dijo el Abad débilmente.

Ella se volvió hacia él. -¿eso cree?- le dijo. -Esta institución fue creada para preservar, proteger y enseñar, no para degradar, denigrar y avergonzar. La idea era pasar y enseñar los preceptos y la sabiduría de los elementos de la Armonía y de la magia de la amistad. ¿Qué carajos tienen que ver las prácticas de esta orden con eso?

-Cuando mi hermana y yo venimos aquí, dos almas sin rumbo en medio de la locura del reino de Discord, nosotras...- Ella se mordió los labios y decidió corregirse -no... No nosotras. Yo... Yo me convencí de que las humillaciones a las que nos sometieron eran por un bien mayor y para nuestro bien. Y me pase los últimos veinte siglos olvidando cuán engreídos, misóginos y mezquinos en realidad eran. El mundo se acababa y su predecesor pensaba igual que usted: Que era más importante poner a las yeguas y a aquellos inferiores a ustedes en su "lugar". Que impartir el conocimiento que podía salvarnos a todos. Y para mi eterna tristeza y vergüenza, nada cambió en los veinte siglos en que yo estuve vigilando.

-Se necesitó que viniera un yegua algo banal y que se rehusara a dejarse rapar para que yo me levantara de mi trasero a hacer algo al respecto. Atesore las cosas simples, Abad. Esas son las que hacen girar al mundo- Con esto Celestia abandonó la habitación, seguida de su hermana, Quien se veía obscenamente feliz por alguna razón. Unos instantes después Luna regresó corriendo. Y saltando sobre el escritorio del Abad, arrancó los mechones de cabello de su montura en la pared, y prácticamente dando saltitos se dirigió a la puerta, con los mechones preservados de su cabello agitándose como banderas al viento detrás de ella.

* * *

Todas se reunieron de nuevo en el Castillo de la amistad. Y en esta ocasión todo era un poco más informal. Todas estaban presentes incluyendo a Rarity, Reunidas en una de las habitaciones más cómodas en vez de en la sala del trono. Y por supuesto el ambiente era mucho más festivo de lo que había sido antes... podría decirse incluso que parecía una pijamada. Por supuesto todos sabemos que una Princesa educada no hace esas cosas. No en público al menos.

Ellas estaban teniendo un momento de relajación y descanso, mientras disfrutaban los siempre presente bocadillos de fiesta de Pinkie pie y por supuesto… haciéndose peinados entre ellas. Era de esperarse; sus crines y colas acababan de salvarse de un destino terrible y sintieron la necesidad de embellecerlas y consentirlas. Se podía sentir su alivio en el aire. Incluso Rainbow había sucumbido a la tentación de dejar que a su melena multicolor fuera lavada y la cepillada.

Claro que Rarity era el centro de la atención. Pero estaba siendo particularmente humilde al respecto, Riendo y sonrojándose mientras la felicitaban por el éxito de su campaña en solitario. -En verdad los siento por haber sido una bruja obstinada con todas ustedes- dijo disculpándose por cuarta vez. -Es solo que... hay líneas que una yegua nunca debe cruzar.-

-Y fue por una buena causa Rarity- le dijo Twilight. -Hay veces en que debes mantener tu posición. Incluso aunque nadie más crea que es importante.- Twilight se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos. -quizás precisamente porque nadie piensa que es importante...-

-Muy bien dicho mi más leal alumna- dijo Celestia. Entonces suspiró y se movió hasta estar cómoda de nuevo en el almohadón que había sido puesto para ella. -En retrospectiva, me siento muy tonta por haberme sorprendido de que el Abad fuera tan cabrón- Dijo ella, causando que Fluttershy y Twilight dejaran escapar chillidos de sorpresa ante su lenguaje. -lo que en verdad es mi propia culpa. Habían pasado dos mil años desde que tuve que lidiar con ellos personalmente; más que tiempo suficiente para olvidar la clase de Asnos que podían llegar a ser... o para pensar que su educación había mejorado.

-y bueno, en serio... se pasaron esos dos mil años acaparando conocimiento esencial para salvar al mundo y todavía tuvieron la audacia de exigir que las personificaciones de los elementos que tanto reverencian...Por no mencionar a las Regentes del Sol y La Luna… se raparan solo para poder darles acceso a ese conocimiento.- entonces puso su cara sobre sus cuartos frontales para que Fluttershy pudiera continuar haciéndole una trenza con facilidad. -al final, ellos valoraban más sus tradiciones y rituales más de lo que veneraban los principios de... Honestidad, Generosidad, amabilidad...que ellos decían reverenciar.- Celestia se puso triste mientras decía esto último.

-Ciertamente- dijo Luna. Entonces volteo a ver su reflejo en un espejo cercano. Hasta ahora ella solo se había atrevido a ponerse una cinta en el cabello… quizás no muy original… pero a ella parecía gustarle su apariencia. Que nombre tan peculiar para un peinado, pensó, una "Cola de Caballo" debe de haber un chiste por ahí en alguna parte. -y si puedo agregar hermana...-

-¿Si?- la miro Celestia.

Luna ocultó su cara con sus cuartos frontales mientras decía. -¡Estoy Tan, tan, pero tan feliz! de que no tuviéramos que raparnos de nuevo.- dicho esto en tono de queja. Todos los ponis se rieron.

-No creo que nadie estuviera realmente feliz con eso su Alteza- intervino Applejack. Ella estaba tendida de espaldas, su dorada cabellera en un recipiente con agua, esperando que el colorante para pelo se fijará, su cola reposaba en otro recipiente similar. -Puede que te causáramos aflicción, pero sabemos que hiciste lo correcto.-

-Quédate quieta Twilight- se quejó Pinkie. -Estas luces con brillantina son difíciles de hacer bien.- la poni fiestera sentada detrás de Twilight. Su mullida melena estaba peinada en dos enormes chongos. Se veían al mismo tiempo lindo y tremendamente ridículo, en pocas palabras le quedaban a la perfección.

-Y recordemos todos los cambios que han pasado gracias a eso- dijo Fluttershy. Ella se había quitados sus extensiones de cabello; permitiendo ver que su cabellera rosa solo estaba a la mitad de su largo normal. El conejo Ángel estaba peinando lo con un cepillo y un peine. -Seguro que todas las yeguas de la orden están muy felices ahora que no deben raparse...-

-no olvide a los potros- dijo Spike. Quien estaba sentado zampándose una enorme montaña de nachos servidos en una charola. -Puede que no lo parezca pero nosotros los hombres también nos preocupamos por esas cosas.-

-oh, Terrón de azúcar- dijo Applejack, mientras levantaba su cabeza ligeramente de su colorante, para poder mirar al joven dragón. -¿que no eres calvo de nacimiento?-

Spike levantó los hombros. -bueno la verdad es que si.- respondió. -pero eso no significa que no entienda de lo que se trata- entonces puso la charola en el piso.

-Denle crédito- dijo Celestia mirando divertida a Rarity. -Él ha sido un incansable campeón de la causa de Rarity, desde que supo que la iban a pasar por las tijeras.-

-¿Oh en serio?- pregunto Rarity.

-Bueno… fue más como importunar. Criticar, quejarse, y hacer pequeños comentarios satíricos...- dijo Celestia mientras giraba sus ojos.

-¡Vaya, tenía un pequeño Paladín de mi lado y no lo sabía!- dijo muy divertida Rarity.

Spike susurro algo inteligible mientras trazaba círculos con los dedos de uno de sus pies en el suelo. -¿Desean que les traigo algo señoritas... Rarity?- dicho esto mientras miraba al objeto de su afección. -¿mmm, algo de beber? ¿Cualquier cosa?-

-No cariño, pero es muy dulce de tu parte.- Rarity estaba peinando su crin de forma amorosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven dragón la estaba mirando; el veía cada movimiento que hacia mientras se peinaba. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. En un instante ella se cortó un rizo de su cabello. -Esto es para ti, mi querido Spikey Wikey.- dijo mientras levitaba el cabello hacia él. -Un recuerdo para mi pequeño defensor... un rizo del cabello que ayudaste a salvar.-

Era imposible descifrar la expresión en la cara de Spike mientras recibía el cabello.

Sonidos de -aaaaaaaah- se escucharon por toda la habitación.

Spike dejó escapar un ruido incomprensible. Mientras se sonrojaba y procedía a huir de la habitación. Risas afectuosas lo siguieron todo el camino hasta la salida.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue Celestia?- Pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno, una vez que las cosas se tranquilicen el en monasterio… digamos en un mes o dos… estaremos haciendo nuestra pequeña peregrinación- dijo Celestia. -Pero esta vez no vamos a ir como suplicantes, en vez de eso iremos como invitadas de honor. Como Francamente debió ser desde el principio.- y continuo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cojín. -Los monjes aún tienen un poco que enseñarnos después de todo. Pero al volver ya nos van a estar esperando sets completos de tomos ya traducidos, uno para cada una de nosotras. En el pasado cuando fabricar un libro era una tarea muy laboriosa, Tenía mucho sentido mantener los tomos en secreto, pero ahora solo pone en riesgo nuestro futuro tener todos nuestros huevos en una sola canasta. Eh incluso entonces el conocimiento era mejor preservado compartiéndolo y haciendo que mas ponis lo supieran, no acaparándolo.-

Celestia Frunció el ceño. -Y ciertamente no poniéndolo en las pezuñas de quienes solo van a usarlo para inflar su egos a costa de la autoestima de otros. Cualquier orden "espiritual" que te ordena Humillarte a ti mismo para obtener la iluminación, No tiene ninguna salvación digna de ese nombre.- entonces miró a Rarity. -Tú le has hecho un gran servicio a Equestria al recordármelo Rarity.-

Rarity extendió una pezuña y la movió a través de la crin de Celestia. -ooohhhh, aunque hubiera sido por nada más que esto- dijo. -¡Hubiera sido un crimen en contra de la Fabulosidad permitir que esta crin fuera cortada!- Entonces vio que Twilight miraba especulativamente una revista de moda que estaba entre sus pezuñas. -¿Twilight cariño, que estás pensando?- le pregunto.

Twilight miro la revista. Mucho de lo que Rarity le había dicho durante su pequeña discusión se le había quedado grabado. Acerca de lo hermosa que se vería si tan solo intentara un estilo nuevo. Sobre como su abuela había luchado como gato salvaje para defender su melena, a pesar del costo. Lo que Rarity dijo que significaba para todas las yeguas, incluso la propia Twilight.

Su Corona Gloriosa.

-Estaba pensando que... Una trenza Prancesa?- (4)

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Mucha gente ha dicho aquí y en otras partes que yo debilite el mensaje de la historia al hacer del Abad Costello un personaje tan increíblemente desagradable e intolerante. En mi defensa yo lo hice ser así para que como Celestia lo dijo, "fuera una mala parodia de sí mismo" por dos muy importantes razones.

 **Uno:** **Porque es catártico y divertido ver a la Jodida Princesa del Jodido Sol poner a un idiota desagradable en su lugar.**

 **Dos:** **Porque siempre debes mirar todo desde la última fila en el teatro.** Existe una razón por la que la mayoría de las formas de contar una historia ponen al villano con un bigote de villano reventón y con un sombrero de copa. por qué de haber hecho al antagonista un sonriente, benevolente y viejo y afable patriarca que amablemente le llamara la atención a Celestia sobre el tema en cuestión, Un depresivamente gran número de lectores habrían perdido de vista que la mayoría de los argumentos a favor de la práctica ya habían sido descartados, Y entonces se hubiera vuelto un largo y tendido AGRAVIO sobre cómo ya sea Rarity o Celestia tendrían que terminar doblegándose y estar de acuerdo con él "Porque es muy razonable" A esto pueden llamarlo el Efecto Dumbledore: has que el personaje le guiña al protagonista, Que hable con la prosa pulida de un abuelo y que le dé un helado de limón y la audiencia estará de acuerdo incluso con la cosa más estúpida que proponga.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor.**

el título original Shorn se puede traducir lo mismo como rapada, esquilada y trasquilada. considerando que las mane six no son humanas, creí que Esquilada era más apropiado que Trasquilada que se usa más comúnmente con las ovejas y rapada pues es mas referente a los humanos.

Poni y maniqui.

ya que luna usa arcaísmos en inglés en español, estoy usando arcaísmos en español en esta traducción. (lástima que no me sale imitar el estilo de hablar de la gente del norte para el acento de Applejack)

Es común que en los fanfic en ingles se adopten los nombres de naciones del mundo real con juegos de palabras usando palabras que se relacionan con los caballos, en este caso prance (trote) y el nombre ingles de Francia (France).


End file.
